Drawing A Blank
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Eren's having trouble taking tests and Levi offers to tutor him. Warning: Yaoi, boys with boys.


Drawing a blank

By: Lady Mari-Chan

Pairing: Levi X Eren

Rating: M for Mature

Eren's having trouble taking tests and Levi offers to tutor him.

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or AOT…No money is made from this fic. The plot bunnies are having a revolution in my head and I'm sure more like this will follow. Enjoy!

Eren stared at the paper in front of him. His pen, still held in his right hand, hovered over the space between the first and second questions. He sighed. He hated pop quizzes. He dared not look around him as that could be taken as a sign that he was trying to cheat. He knew that on his left side Mikasa sat. He could hear her pen scraping across her paper. Likewise on his right side Armin's pen was telling the same story. He hated pop quizzes.

An hour later, most of the class had finished and left the room. Mikasa had given him a "don't give up" smile when she left and Armin's eyes tried to convey a sense of confidence towards him. Confidence, shmonfidence. Eren exhaled loudly and looked around the room. Out of all the survey corps members currently enrolled in the class only Eren, Connie, Christa, and Jean remained.

Eren remembered what led to the events of the day. Captain Levi had stated at the first meeting that all new members of the survey corps under 17 had to take mandatory classes on a regular basis to keep their education current. Anyone over 17 could take the classes if they wanted to. The teacher was strict, never giving an inch when it came to assignments. Even now, his cold stare moved around the room, landing on each student. His stare fell on Eren and Eren quickly looked back down at his own paper.

"One hour left." Levi announced to the room.

Eren exhaled. It was bad enough that he sucked at taking tests. But to have Levi, the object of his fantasies, teaching the class did not help.

One by one the final students finished and left, until only Eren and Levi remained. Eren's paper now had some markings on it but still not enough to merit a passing grade. At two minutes to go, Eren gave up. He took his paper and walked to the front desk. Carefully he placed the paper down in front of Levi and turned to leave. He got to the door as Levi called to him.

"Jaeger, why didn't you finish this?"

Eren turned around. "Pop quizzes and I don't mix well, Captain."

Levi studied him for a moment. He knew Eren knew the material by heart and didn't understand why he wasn't able to get the answers on paper. "Come here."

Eren looked at his feet before walking back to the desk. He stopped in front of Levi.

"Pull up a chair." Levi said.

Eren pulled the nearest chair forward and sat down. His hands resting on his knees as his mind ran over the scene playing out.

"Question 1: When preparing to terminate a titan what angle of cut is most effective?"

"What?" Eren replied, his mind returning to the present.

"When preparing to terminate a titan, what cutting angle is most effective?"

Eren thought about it for a moment. It was a trick question. "It's not the angle of the cut that will do damage to a titan, but more the depth of the cuts. Carving the V shape with the blades is the most effective angle."

Levi looked back at the paper. "Question 3…"

"What about question 2?"

"Hush, brat." Levi said. "Question 3: How often should the 3D maneuver gear be maintained?

"Every time it's used." Eren answered.

Levi stood up and moved to the side of the desk. He leaned against the table, next to Eren. "You know your stuff. Do you just have problems taking tests?"

"Yes sir. I've always blanked out on tests."

Levi leaned in towards Eren. "Then we'll have to make a note to make your tests oral in the future."

Eren swallowed. "That might help." He said as he looked up. Right into the piercing orbs of Levi's eyes. Eren's bold streak woke up at that moment. "Perhaps I can get a tutor to help me remember the material?"

Levi cuffed Eren on the head, although the blow was much softer than Eren was expecting.

"Brat, get outta here."

Eren stood up, moved his chair back to where he took it from and left the room without looking up. He was sure the blush that had formed on his face was visible in the darkened night sky.

Levi watched Eren walk out the room and smirked.

Back in the dorms Mikasa and Armin were waiting for Eren to return. He walked through the door and sank down next to Armin.

"How'd it go?" Armin said.

"Pfff." Was the reply.

"That good?" Mikasa said in response. "What did Captain Levi say?"

Eren looked up. "He thinks I should have my tests orally."

The next day found the class full as they waited to have their tests returned. Levi moved slowly around the room giving the graded papers back and commenting on each one.

"Connie, nice job."

"Thank you sir." Connie replied with a grin.

"Jean, you passed."

"Christa, well done"

"Thank you Captain Levi."

"Ackerman, I don't know why I even bothered to correct this, Highest score in the room, Not only did you get each question right, but you also got all the extra credit."

Mikasa blushed and looked down at the paper. "Thank you sir."

Finally the last two people in the last desk on the end of the row got their papers back.

"Armin, well done. Second only to Mikasa."

"Thank you sir."

Levi paused next to Eren "Jaeger, see me after class."

The class cat called and snickered, only to be stopped dead by equal looks from Levi and Mikasa. Eren sank down in his seat hoping to be forgotten during the class.

2 hours later the class was dismissed, except for Eren. He hadn't moved from his place since the papers were handed back. Levi walked over to where Eren sat and placed both palms on the table in front of Eren. Eren tried not to flinch.

"So, are you going to look up at all?"

"No sir." Eren replied, a blush forming on his face.

No sooner had he said the words when two fingers moved under his chin and lifted his face up. Eren looked up and to the side of Levi's face.

Levi moved Eren's face back with his other hand. "I'm over here."

Eren met Levi's gaze.

"Do you know why I asked you to see me after class, Eren?"

Eren's mind was quick to respond for him. "_Cause you want to throw me across your desk and have your way with me_?" But instead and definitely the better answer given the circumstance, Eren replied. "Because of my test grade."

Levi looked at him. "Well, that is part of it." He said as he loosened his grip on Eren's face and moved back toward the teacher's desk. He pulled up a chair and motioned for Eren to move to the larger desk. Eren did and sat down.

"I asked you to stay for two reasons. One your grade, and two because I want to help you. I know that you know this material. You've used it on missions and in training. So I'm going to be your tutor."

Eren wasn't sure what to think of that. Levi tutoring him just seemed like a miserable thing to do. After all, when Eren did something wrong, Levi usually made him clean the stables. He really wasn't in the mood for that.

Levi spoke again. "For each question right, you'll get a point and a reward. Each wrong answer will remove points and a punishment will be given. We'll start with a written test and see how that goes."

"Punishment?" Eren asked, his mind stuck on the one word.

"Punishment Mr. Jaeger. As in something not so nice."

"Um…ok I guess."

Levi stood up. "Good, let's begin."

Eren watched as Levi moved to the door, closed and locked it and pulled the blind down over the window. His eyes then followed Levi as he moved around the room closing the blinds. Once done, he returned to the desk and sat down. Levi shuffled through some papers before finding the one he wanted. He placed it in front of Eren and looked to him.

"Question one. Identify the hand signal shown."

Eren moved to write down the answers on the paper as Levi watched. When Eren was done he looked at the paper.

"Well done. One point." He said, earning a smile from Eren. Levi reached over and patted his shoulder. "Question two. What does each color flare represent?"

Once again Eren began to write down the answer to each color. Levi watched and waited.

Eren lowered his pen and waited.

"Five correct and five points" Levi said as he brushed the hair back from Eren's face. Eren's breath hitched and he swallowed hard.

"Question three. What is the purpose of using the flares?"

Eren quickly scribbled the answer down and looked to Levi. Levi looked at the paper and nodded. "It's not how I would describe it, but it is correct." He said leaning closer to Eren and bushing his lips across Eren's cheek. "Five points."

Eren blushed a shade of scarlet but didn't move. 'Levi just kissed my cheek' He thought.

"Question four. When a variant titan is confirmed, what is the correct procedure to follow?"

Eren's pen scratched against the paper as Eren wrote the paragraph down. Levi looked at it, pulling the paper away to read the shaky handwriting.

"Very good." He said. "But look at this?"

"Is it wrong?" Eren asked leaning down to look. "I can fi…"

His words were cut off by Levi kissing him. A small moan escaped Eren's lips as he allowed himself to process what was happening and in turn return the kiss. The two broke apart after a few moments.

"No it's not wrong." Levi said. "It's perfect, just like you."

"Heichou…"

"Call me Levi when we're alone." He said as he moved to stand up and pull Eren up with him. He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again.

Eren leaned down and met him halfway. The kiss started out gently and closed mouthed until Eren's bold side decided to wake up. He ran his tongue over Levi's lip and when Levi parted his lips, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue through. It was Levi's turn to have his breath hitch, though he quickly recovered and began sparing with Eren's tongue. Hands came up to encircle neck and back and pull each body closer. Shortly the two once again broke apart.

Eren looked at Levi. "Shouldn't we go back to the test?'

Levi smirked. "You passed the test." He turned, breaking the embrace and quickly piling the papers up. He moved the stack to the floor and then turned back to Eren. "Its time for your reward."

"Reward?" Eren said.

"Hmm." Levi replied. He turned Eren around and gently pushed him back until his rear end bumped against the desk. He then pushed Eren into a sitting position and began to climb up on said desk.

Eren watched as Levi moved to straddle his legs. Levi hooked his hands around Eren's neck and went back to kissing him. Eren's arms came up to wrap around Levi and pull him against his body. Both could feel the heat from the other as the kissing progressed from light to heavy and hands began to move. Levi pushed Eren's jacket from his shoulders and tugged it down the firm arms. Eren freed his hands and tossed the jacket who knew where. Eren then moved to push Levi's jacket off and Levi threw it away. Soon cravats were untied and buttons undone. Eren found himself without his green pullover as Levi found himself without his shirt.

Hands found their way to waistbands and paused. Eren looked at Levi and Levi met his gaze. He grabbed the discarded shirts and made a makeshift pillow. He then pushed Eren back to lie down on the desk and shifted so he could get into a better position. Eren watched as Levi's hands moved to undo the belt at his waist. He held his breath as the buckle opened and the leather slipped through. A moment later the button was opened and the sound of a zipper being pulled rang loud in the quiet room.

Levi looked at Eren again, somehow seeking approval to move forward. Eren could only nod as his voice had decided to grow legs and walk. Levi leaned forward to kiss his chest as a warm hand slipped between his heated skin and the elastic of his underwear. Eren managed to stop the cry that was trying to escape his lips as a hand wound its way around him. Instead the squeak that escaped brought a smile to Levi's face.

Levi continued to kiss down Eren's chest, across his muscular stomach and down into the place where no one had gone before. (Sorry Star Trek) Eren did cry out as warmth engulfed him and his brain went into autopilot. Eren could just imagine the answering machine message. 'We're sorry; Eren Jaeger's brain cannot take your nerve message right now as the genital region currently has taken over. Please call again later!'

Levi continued giving out his reward until Eren managed to get his hand into Levi's hair and move the man back up to his level. Levi looked at him, his eyes stuck between concern and lust.

"Not like this." Eren breathed. "Want you in me."

Levi looked at him. "First time?"

"Yes."

"It will hurt."

"Don't care. Want to be together."

"I can't say no to you, brat." He whispered, placing a kiss on Eren's nose. "I'll try to be gentle."

Eren watched as his boots were gently removed and his pants and underwear were pulled from his legs. He shivered for a moment in the cooler air of the room. Levi then removed what was left of his clothing.

"We have nothing to use as…"

"Check the top drawer right side. I believe you'll find lotion." Eren said.

Levi leaned over and opened the small drawer. He pulled out a small bottle and looked to Eren. "How did you know?"

Eren blushed. "I put it there a few days ago." He said with a smile.

"Bratty imp." Levi replied opening the bottle. He spread some out over his fingers and warmed it in his hand. "You sure about this?"

"Yes." Eren said. "No doubts whatsoever. I want this."

Levi moved between Eren's legs and positioned himself. He gently worked some of the warmed lotion around the ring of muscle with one hand, the other working lotion onto himself. He watched Eren's face as he worked. Eren's features following Levi's eyes the entire time.

Eren spoke. "I read a Yaoi fan fic once that said if you insert fingers and scissor it stretches the anus."

"Right, like those girls know anything about a penis in the anus." Levi replied. "I've been taken up the ass, so I think I'm capable of taking you."

Eren's eyes widened at the blunt confession of his superior. He then began to laugh.

Levi stopped. "What?"

"I'm sorry; I just never thought you would say something like that."

"There is a lot you don't know about me. But there is a good chance you'll find out." Levi muttered. "Ready?"

"Yes." Eren said, his eyes widening when he saw Levi's full length.

Levi moved forward, lined himself up and pushed. He watched for any sign of distress on Eren's face. Eren's breathing changed and became heavier. Levi paused. He bent over Eren and kissed him. Once distracted by the kiss Levi pushed himself to the hilt. Eren letting out a small moan in the process. Levi paused again.

"You ok?" Levi said as he brushed the hair from Eren's face.

"Fine" Eren breathed. "You can move if you want to."

"Wrap your legs around me." Levi instructed.

Eren moved his legs and Levi began to rock back slowly. He then pushed in again and set a slow rthyum. Eren mewed as feeling began to change from pain to pleasure.

"I won't ask why you were reading Yaoi." Levi whispered his lips so close to Eren's that he brushed against them as he spoke.

"I won't tell you." Eren replied and then kissed him. "At least not right now. Ah!"

Levi stopped. "What? Are you OK?"

A blush crept across Eren's face. "Fine, whatever you just did, do it again!"

Levi actually laughed. He shifted and Eren's back arched off the desk.

"Oh, that's it." He moaned. "Do that again."

Levi leaned down and licked the sweat off Eren's neck. "Can't say no to you." He moved again and when Eren's back arched he put his arms around Eren's waist and pulled them both up. Levi sat back on his knees as Eren straddled him, breaking contact for a moment before Levi reentered. The different angle caused Eren to cry out and Levi rubbed his back in small circular motions.

Levi continued to thrust in quick motions and brought the two of them closer to completion. Levi knew that Eren would climax first as it was his first time and wanted to make sure he did. Eren's breathing told Levi he was almost there. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren again and pulled him up slightly. He shifted his angle and thrust harder. Three thrusts later and Eren toppled over the edge, crying out as he climaxed and dropping his head to rest on Levi's shoulder.

Levi followed after watching Eren and the two stayed still, still connected. Their heavy breathing bouncing off the walls of the room. Levi was the first to move and lightly kissed the top of Eren's head.

"If that was the reward for passing a makeup test, I think I want to fail tests more often." Eren whispered.

Levi smiled into Eren's hair. "Don't you dare." He murmured with no anger in his voice. "I'll gladly do things to you that will feel like punishment."

Levi heard the smile form on Eren's lips. "Promises promises."

A short while later, Levi's legs began to fall asleep and he dislodged himself from Eren.

Eren climbed off of Levi and noted the look on Levi's face. "Don't you dare comment about how disgusting the table is. We both had something to do with its state."

Levi smirked and moved off the table. He picked up his discarded clothes and threw Eren's to him. They dressed in silence and found a cloth to wipe the table down. Levi checked his watch. "Dinner time has passed. I'm surprised your friends haven't come looking for you."

Eren looked at him as he fixed and smoothed his jacket. "I told them I was being tutored and not to wait for me."

"Good excuse, but next time bring a notebook and pen."

Eren rubbed the back of his head as Levi moved to wrap his arm around Eren's waist.

"Yeah, that would work."

Levi moved in to kiss Eren once more before moving to open the door. He stepped through and looked to Eren. "Next time, bring a blanket or something to cushion us. We'll hide it in the room somewhere. I don't want to use the desk again, and that floor looks cold."

Eren blushed as Levi patted his ass and walked away. Once Levi had rounded the corner, Eren fan-boyed for just a moment before punching the air, wincing and turning to slowly walk the other way.

End.


End file.
